Karate?
by The
Summary: What happens when Boone forces the Titans to take karate from a girl? Who is this mysterious instructor? To find out read on.


A/N: This is just a piece that crawled into my mind the other day and I figured that I might as well write it down ****

A/N: This is just a piece that crawled into my mind the other day and I figured that I might as well write it down. I'm still debating on whether or not to continue with it so I would really appreciate your feedback good, bad, or indifferent (I can take it). By the way, all Remember the Titans characters don't belong to me I'm just borrowing them with no profit to myself (so don't take any legal action please). The only one I can call my own is Sam Allen. Also I apologize if I over did it on Ray but I was having a lot of trouble making it sound believable.

"Man! I can't believe Boone's making us take karate! How's that going to help us on the field?" Peaty exclaimed.

"And who's heard of the teacher anyway? I mean does anyone know a Sam Allen?" another player said. Similar comments were coming from rest of the group of Titan football players beginning to gather in the school gym. Most of the young men were dressed in their school clothes, a few had changed into warm-ups, and one or two had on uniforms from previous encounters of with marshal arts. People were still meandering in. The class wasn't scheduled to start until 4:00pm and it was currently only 3:45pm and the teacher was still no were to be found.

At that moment a teenage girl, approximately 5'5" with short brown hair and violet eyes, strolled in. She was wearing baggy white pants, a black tank top, and limp white jacket. What appeared to be black rope hung from her neck.

"Hey, the cheer-leading practice has been moved to the wrestling room. You're a little late aren't you?" Gerry said chuckling.

"Well I'm glad they moved it, however, I'm not here for _that._ I'm Samantha Allen, your instructor." The girl said with an amused expression.

"A girl! A girl! No, Way, I'm not taking useless karate lessons from a whimpy girl!" Ray said as he stormed towards the door.

"You _are_ aware that this class is required are you not? And who are you calling a **_WIMP?"_** On that Ray turned to face her.

He then made the grave mistake of pointing when he said "You! Whatcha gonna do about it?" Samantha quickly snaked her arm around his outstretched appendage forming a figure four with the tangled arms. Ray started to wince as she applied pressure. Suddenly she leaned forward and swept his feet from under him so that he landed on his back, knocking the wind out of his lungs. "I take it back." He managed to choke out. She then held out her hand, which he resentfully took.

"Maybe you'll think twice about shooting your mouth off."

"Yeah well you got luck is all." He said gruffly.

"Care to try again?"

"Um . . . I think I'll just sit down a moment." He said turning towards the crowd.

Samantha turned to address the rest of the team who had, by then, completely assembled. "Now are I already said my name is Samantha Allen and I'm your new instructor. Before you ask, no, you won't have to uniforms, just something comfortable. And for the record I'm teaching you guys as a personal favor to one of your teammates not your coach. Today I want to do a few warm-up stretches and demonstrate a few moves: some fancy but most are practical. Tomorrow I'll get into how you can adapt these thing for use in football, especially for quarterbacks seeing that they have the most freedom. With the things I intend to show you, you will acquire speed agility, and grace - something, although not commonly associated with jocks, very useful on the field. If you have any problems with my gender or me in general, please take it up with Coach Boone; in that if you take it up with me you will more than likely end up with a black eye and very embarrassed." Samantha finished. "Now, who wants to attack me?" She said, throwing off her jacket. The room fell absolutely silent. "You? No? You? No? Whatsa matter you afraid of a li'l me?" she said feigning innocence. With a sigh, "You." she said pointing at Sunshine, who give her an incredulous look.

"Me?" he said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Sorry Miss, Sunshine here is from California." Peaty piped up.

"So what's wrong with that? _I'm_ from San Diego." Sam responded.

"No, sugar. I mean _California_. He's all peace loving and everything." Peaty again. At this Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Sunshine, just attack me."

"Ooh, sounds more like an order to me." Peaty.

"I don't mind being ordered around by he. It's kinda kinky."

"Men!" Sam whispered under her breath. Then she said with a tone that was light but indicated she meant business, "Ronnie Bass get you butt over here and rush me!"

"Front , side, or rear?" Sam shrugged.

"Wait a minute, you two know each other?"

"Yes" Sunshine and Sam dispassionately answered in unison. And with that Ronnie finally attacked and was promptly thrown flat on his back. He then attacked from the back and was hoisted into the air. For an encore he came from the front and received a blow to the chest, a kiss , and another trip through the atmosphere. During this time Sam was explaining how a distraction came in handy: such as an unexpected kiss. After about an hour the class was dismissed. 

"So who did you get in a fight with?" Sam asked Sunshine as they were walking out together. 

"Team Captain. He was being a real asshole."

"Understandable. Buuutttt. . . ." She said laughing.

To be continued (perhaps) . . . . . . 


End file.
